Trouble In Paradise
by DegrassiRocks1
Summary: This is the story after Crash Into Me. Chapter 2 is up.Craig and Ashley want another child. And Craig's dad wants Craig back and he will do Anything to get Craig back. Even murder. Who will he hurt for Craig?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**This is the story after Crash into me. I will be adding on soon. It's not the best story ever but it's good. All reviews welcome! Oh and I don't own Degrassi**

**THERE WAS NO PAIN, THERE WAS ONLY AN ABSENCE OF ONE'S SELF DURING THIS STATE AND **no one understood where or how it happened. All they knew was that someone was in the hospital, they had got the call only a few minutes ago and already they were on their way to the large building that homes sick patients as well as those who are in life and death situations.

One of those life and death situations was Joey, Craig's stepfather, but Joey was always more than a father than Craig's biological father. It was that simple, Craig loved him almost as much as he loved his new wife, Ashley.

Craig backed out of the house, Joey's house, this was where he had lived a lot of his life now, and now he had Ashley and his beautiful daughter Kylie to look forward to it with. "Ashley, I don't know exactly what happened, all they told me was that there was an accident." A few tears strolled down his now pale white face, Ashley was in the backseat with Kylie, she was crying, she didn't understand why daddy was crying or why mommy was so upset. She just knew that something happened, something bad, something horrible.

"I know, Craig, listen. I just want you to know that I love you, and if things change now, I will do whatever it takes to stay with you. I don't want us to separate, I love you too damn much." She put her hand on his shoulder and instantly Craig felt slightly better. Still, though, there was that lingering knot in his stomach telling him that something was terribly wrong it they wouldn't tell him over the phone.

Within five minutes they arrived at the hospital. Tearing through the doors and going toward the room that they had been told, Craig almost broke down when he saw Joey lying there in the hospital bed. Eyes closed, _He looks peaceful._ Craig thought to himself, he walked over, slowly, to him. Examining Joey with his eyes, there was a bullet hole in his chest, and one near his head. _Who did this?_ He asked himself, not knowing who would do something so horrible to someone that he loved so much.

Craig locked his hand with Joey's a few more delicate tears running down his face.

"Mommy, why's Uncle Joey not smiling and why does he have holes in him?" Kylie asked, a small smile on her face. She didn't know how to react to times like this.

"Kylie, why don't you go outside with the nice nurse, mommy needs to talk to daddy alone. Is that alright?" Ashley asked, though it was more like a command instead of a question.

The nurse agreed and took Kylie outside. Kylie did have a hard time letting go of her mom. She didn't want to leave her mommy. Kylie saw the expression on her mom's face. She let go of her arm and walked out of the room with the nurse.

Ashley walked over to Craig. She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Craig. I'm going to take Kylie out for some food. I'll be back in a little. Goodbye. I love you." She quickly kissed Craig on the cheek and went outside to go get Kylie.

Craig just stared at Joey. _How could someone do this?_ He asked him self. Craig got up and went into the other room. He approached the nurse. "Excuse me ma'am do you know who did this?" Craig asked her. The nurse grabbed something behind the counter and gave it to Craig. It was a note, Craig read the note to himself, scared to read it out loud

_Dearest Craig Manning, my wonderful son:_

_In case you are wondering, I am the reason why Joey – the one that you call dad these days I suppose – is really in the hospital. I just want you to know that I did not do this act out of hatred, I did it out of the desire to get you back. I believe that taking away all the things you love will make you want to come back to me, I am not the father that you used to know – I am a changed man and I want you to see that more than anything. _

_Now, if you disagree and do not come back to me, I will make sure that you do not have anyone to love any longer. I will kill your wife – that slut – and the daughter that would turn out just like her, a failure. I do not want to have to resort to such things. But, I want you to know that I am not afraid to do it, I am not afraid to do it any longer. I need you back more than anything else, please come back to me._

_Love always and deeply,_

_Your Father._

Craig was steaming with anger. Right as her finished reading the note Ashley came in with Kylie. Ashley ran over to Craig and hugged him. Kylie just stood there watching. "Mommy what's wrong with daddy?" she asked. Her mother didn't answer. Craig was breaking down. Tears welled up in his eyes. You could see the hatred in him. All Craig said was "I hope that bastard dies!"

"Who?" Ashley asked curiously.

"My father." Craig said in between sobs.

"That's something horrible to wish when somebody's lying in a hospital bed." Ashley said.

"Not that one. My biological father." Craig yelled.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"He's the one the shot Joey!" Craig exclaimed.

All of the sudden the heard some call Craig's name. It was Joey in the next room. Craig ran in. "Craig" Joey whispered. Craig ran and hugged Joey. "Beep!" the looked at the heart monitor it was a straight line. Joey was dead. He died in Craig's arms.

**Trouble in Paradise **

Craig Manning was awoken by the light beaming through the shades. It was a Saturday morning. One of the few days that Craig did not have to go to work. He rose out of bed in his pajamas. Craig took a quick glance at the clock. It was 9o'clock in the morning. Craig walked down stairs. His wife Ashley Manning was already cooking breakfast. The wonderful aroma of blueberry pancakes filled the house.

Craig walked over to Ashley. He kissed her. "Good morning Ash." He said as he sat down at the table. Ashley put down two plates of pancakes. The plate that she put in front of Craig had two pancakes stacked neatly on top of each other with _I love you_ sprayed in wipe cream on the top. The second plate was for their daughter Kylie. Kylie's plate had one medium pancake and two small pancakes formed in the shape of Mickey Mouse with a happy face sprayed in whip cream.

"You still remember my favorite type of pancakes." Craig told Ashley as he kissed her again. "Of course I remember what kind of wife would I be if I didn't remember?" Ashley said as she walked up the stairs and awoke their daughter Kylie. Kylie ran down the stairs. She hugged her father and then sat down to eat he pancakes. "Thank you Mommy." Kylie said. "You're welcome honey." Her mother replied. "Good morning daddy." Kylie then said. "Good morning honey." Her father answered.

"Oh and before I forget Paige, Spinner, Marco, Ellie, Jimmy, and Hazel are coming by today. They were wondering if we all wanted to go to the beach."

"Can we please go daddy." Kylie begged.

"I guess we can go. I need to talk to mommy for a minute okay Kylie. Finish your breakfast."

Craig and Ashley walked into the other room. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Craig asked Ashley angrily. "I forgot. I'm sorry I just didn't think it would be a big deal." Ashley answered.

"Well it is. Will you please start discussing things with me first before you decide that we are going to go and do them. What if I had something planned." Stated Craig.

"Did you?" asked Ashley. "No, but I might some day. So please tell me about it before we have to go." Craig said. "Okay I'll tell you about it. I'm sorry." Said Ashley.

"Okay well I forgive you. Now lets not fight and go finish breakfast." Craig said he kissed Ashley and went into the kitchen. Kylie was done with her breakfast. "Auntie Paige and them will be here soon so let's get you ready." Said Ashley as she picked up Kylie and took her to change. Craig went upstairs to change too.

Kylie came out. She was in a cute pink and orange one-piece bathing suit. She also had a skirt that went over the bottom half. She got her beach toys and flip-flops and was ready. Craig changed into his Black swim trunks that had a guitar on them and the matching shirt. Ashley changed into a peer black two-piece bikini bathing suit. She put on some shorts over. She got sunscreen and her flip-flops and was ready to go. The heard a honking noise outside. Craig Ashley and Kylie got into the SUV.

Once they got to the beach Marco volunteered to watch Kylie so Craig and Ashley could have some alone time. Craig and Ashley walked down the beach. "Craig I love you." Said Ashley. "I love you too Ash."

"Craig I was wondering do you want to have another child?"

"Now Ash?" Craig asked.

"Yeah now. I want to have another child now so when he or she grows up I won't be old. I want to be the cool mom. I remember I hated having an old mom sometimes because she never liked the same things I did." Ashley said trying to make a point.

"I guess we could try. Another child wouldn't be so bad. This time I hope it's a boy so we can have a girl and a boy." Craig said. He leaned over and kissed Ashley. "Craig I'm glad I got pregnant when I did. If I didn't get pregnant then things wouldn't be how they are now." Ashley said.

"Oh and before I forget Craig we have that high school reunion. I want to go do you?" Ashley asked. "Sure I'll go when is it?" Craig asked.

"It's Thursday." Ashley said.

Her and Craig walked back to where everyone was. "Are we all ready to go?" asked Ashley.

Once they all got back to the house Kylie took a nap. Craig and Ashley sat down on the couch and watched T.V. Craig turned the T.V. off. He bent over and kissed Ashley's neck. "Craig stop… wait no don't stop." Ashley moaned. "Craig can we do this when Kylie is gone?" Ashley asked. "Okay tomorrow she is going over to Marco's. I'll go call him okay." Craig said this and then went and called Marco.

Craig came down from upstairs. "Tomorrow Kylie is going to go over to Marco's so we can have the house to are selves." Craig said. Ashley kissed him and then went to go check on Kylie. She was up now. Ashley picked up Kylie and handed her to Craig. "I'm going to make dinner okay." Ashley said. She started pre pairing Spaghetti and salad.

Once dinner was finished Ashley started to clean up the kitchen. Kylie was watching T.V. with Craig. "Kylie what is this?" he asked her. "It's Kim Possible Daddy!" she said as she returned her eyes upon the television. "Kylie time for your bath." Ashley said as she picked up her daughter. She carried her up stairs and gave her a bath. Ashley grabbed a towel and dried her daughter off. "Go get into your pajamas and I'll be right there. She ran into her room and put on her pajamas.

Ashley walked down the stairs to Craig. She kissed him on the neck and then on the mouth. "Yum tastes like spaghetti." She said. "Yes I know tastes like spaghetti. So tomorrow Kylie will go over to Marco's and we will have the house to are selves." He replied. "Good now I have to go tuck Kylie in and then I need to take a shower." She said as she began to climb the stairs.

Once Kylie was tucked into bed and asleep Ashley went down stairs. "I thought you were going to take a shower?" Craig said. "I am but I need _everything _first." Ashley said as she grabbed Craig and pulled him upstairs into the bathroom. She turned on the water. Craig had a puzzled look on his face. "What you don't want to take a shower with me?" she asked him. "Fine more water for me." Ashley said as she began to undress. "No, no I'll take a shower." Craig said as he began to undress too. They got into the shower and began kissing the hot water was pouring down on them. Craig pulled Ashley closer to him. "Craig I don't want to do _that_ right now tomorrow is when we do that. Right now I just want to kiss you." Ashley said as she pulled her body a few inches away form Craig's. "Okay just kissing." Craig reminded himself.

Once they got out of the shower they got dressed in their clothes and went to bed. Ashley rested her head on Craig' chest and laid there. Craig put his arm around Ashley's waist and slowly began to doze off until he heard a crash. Craig jumped up causing Ashley to jump too. Craig ran and got Kylie. They all went downstairs to see what the noise was. Craig could see headlights through the window. Craig gave Kylie to Ashley and went outside. He saw his father's car. "I told you to come back to me but you didn't so you must pay the consequences." Craig heard his father's voice say as the car began to pull away.

As Craig got inside he began to tell Ashley everything. After Craig told her this she went and tucked Kylie back in bed. She went back downstairs and hugged Craig. "Craig let's go back to sleep we will take care of this in the morning." Ashley told her husband. Craig took one of his bi-polar pills and went back to bed.

The next morning Craig took Kylie over to Marco's and told Marco everything and to keep an eye on her. As Craig arrived to the house he went inside and didn't see Ashley down stairs. He went up stairs and he found her. Ashley was standing there wearing a black corset and black silk underwear. Craig's eyes widened. They both began to undress each other quickly and went under the sheets. Before anything happened Craig sat up and said "We need a condom." "No we don't I want to get pregnant remember." Ashley said as she started to kiss Craig's neck. "Right." He said quickly returning to his business.

It was a Thursday now and Ashley and Craig were both in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. "Bing!" It went off. Ashley checked the stick. She began to smile. "Craig I'm pregnant!" she said as she walked over to him and hugged him. "Yes. Now we will have another baby. We are gonna be one big family." He said as he hugged his wife. "Now let's get ready for this reunion." Ashley said as she unlocked the bathroom door.

Chapter to The reunion

Craig and Ashley walked into their old high school. The first person that Craig saw was Emma he went over to talk to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Well me and Manny decided to go to this reunion instead of the other one." Emma said as Manny walked up to them. "Craig. Hi!" Manny said greeting him. "Hi Manny how have you been?" Craig asked her.

"I'm good. I just got done filming a movie." Manny said smiling. "So how about you?" she asked him.

"I'm good. Ashley and I are great. And Kylie is doing great too."

"Really so you and Ash got together after all huh?"

"Yep there she is." He said as Ashley walked over to were they were.

Hi!" Ashley said. "Look Craig I don't feel so good. I think I'm already getting morning sickness." Ashley said grabbing his hand.

"Your pregnant." Manny said puzzled.

"Yeah are second child." Ashley said smiling.

"Look sorry Manny nice seeing you bye." Craig said as he walked away with Ashley.

Once they got outside Craig started yelling. "What the hell was that?" he yelled. "What was what Craig? I didn't feel good okay. This isn't about Manny." Ashley yelled back. "Like hell that wasn't about Manny. You just don't want me talking to her." He yelled back. "Craig it wasn't. I-I…" Ashley ran and threw up in a garbage can. Ashley then started to cry. Craig looked sad. "I'm sorry." She said in between sobs. "Damn right your sorry." Craig yelled. Ashley walked over to Craig. "I can't take this now Craig. If you don't believe me fine don't believe me. I'm spending the night over at Paige's with Kylie. I'll see you when you don't have such a tempor" Ashley said as she began to walk away. "Ashley wait!" Craig cried. "I'm sorry I just figured you didn't want me to talk to Manny. Please come home with me." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her nearer. "Fine Craig well go and pick up Kylie and then go home." Ashley said as she walked closer to Craig. "Kylie's staying the night. Remember?" Craig said right before he kissed Ashley. He then pulled her body against his. He put his arms around her and held her tight. They kissed once more and went home.

(I'll write more soon I promise)


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

**THERE WAS NO PAIN, THERE WAS ONLY AN ABSENCE OF ONE'S SELF DURING THIS STATE AND **no one understood where or how it happened. All they knew was that someone was in the hospital, they had got the call only a few minutes ago and already they were on their way to the large building that homes sick patients as well as those who are in life and death situations.

One of those life and death situations was Joey, Craig's stepfather, but Joey was always more than a father than Craig's biological father. It was that simple, Craig loved him almost as much as he loved his new wife, Ashley.

Craig backed out of the house, Joey's house, this was where he had lived a lot of his life now, and now he had Ashley and his beautiful daughter Kylie to look forward to it with. "Ashley, I don't know exactly what happened, all they told me was that there was an accident." A few tears strolled down his now pale white face, Ashley was in the backseat with Kylie, she was crying, she didn't understand why daddy was crying or why mommy was so upset. She just knew that something happened, something bad, something horrible.

"I know, Craig, listen. I just want you to know that I love you, and if things change now, I will do whatever it takes to stay with you. I don't want us to separate, I love you too damn much." She put her hand on his shoulder and instantly Craig felt slightly better. Still, though, there was that lingering knot in his stomach telling him that something was terribly wrong it they wouldn't tell him over the phone.

Within five minutes they arrived at the hospital. Tearing through the doors and going toward the room that they had been told, Craig almost broke down when he saw Joey lying there in the hospital bed. Eyes closed, _He looks peaceful._ Craig thought to himself, he walked over, slowly, to him. Examining Joey with his eyes, there was a bullet hole in his chest, and one near his head. _Who did this?_ He asked himself, not knowing who would do something so horrible to someone that he loved so much.

Craig locked his hand with Joey's a few more delicate tears running down his face.

"Mommy, why's Uncle Joey not smiling and why does he have holes in him?" Kylie asked, a small smile on her face. She didn't know how to react to times like this.

"Kylie, why don't you go outside with the nice nurse, mommy needs to talk to daddy alone. Is that alright?" Ashley asked, though it was more like a command instead of a question.

The nurse agreed and took Kylie outside. Kylie did have a hard time letting go of her mom. She didn't want to leave her mommy. Kylie saw the expression on her mom's face. She let go of her arm and walked out of the room with the nurse.

Ashley walked over to Craig. She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Craig. I'm going to take Kylie out for some food. I'll be back in a little. Goodbye. I love you." She quickly kissed Craig on the cheek and went outside to go get Kylie.

Craig just stared at Joey. _How could someone do this?_ He asked him self. Craig got up and went into the other room. He approached the nurse. "Excuse me ma'am do you know who did this?" Craig asked her. The nurse grabbed something behind the counter and gave it to Craig. It was a note, Craig read the note to himself, scared to read it out loud

_Dearest Craig Manning, my wonderful son:_

_In case you are wondering, I am the reason why Joey – the one that you call dad these days I suppose – is really in the hospital. I just want you to know that I did not do this act out of hatred, I did it out of the desire to get you back. I believe that taking away all the things you love will make you want to come back to me, I am not the father that you used to know – I am a changed man and I want you to see that more than anything. _

_Now, if you disagree and do not come back to me, I will make sure that you do not have anyone to love any longer. I will kill your wife – that slut – and the daughter that would turn out just like her, a failure. I do not want to have to resort to such things. But, I want you to know that I am not afraid to do it, I am not afraid to do it any longer. I need you back more than anything else, please come back to me._

_Love always and deeply,_

_Your Father._

Craig was steaming with anger. Right as her finished reading the note Ashley came in with Kylie. Ashley ran over to Craig and hugged him. Kylie just stood there watching. "Mommy what's wrong with daddy?" she asked. Her mother didn't answer. Craig was breaking down. Tears welled up in his eyes. You could see the hatred in him. All Craig said was "I hope that bastard dies!"

"Who?" Ashley asked curiously.

"My father." Craig said in between sobs.

"That's something horrible to wish when somebody's lying in a hospital bed." Ashley said.

"Not that one. My biological father." Craig yelled.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"He's the one the shot Joey!" Craig exclaimed.

All of the sudden the heard some call Craig's name. It was Joey in the next room. Craig ran in. "Craig" Joey whispered. Craig ran and hugged Joey. "Beep!" the looked at the heart monitor it was a straight line. Joey was dead. He died in Craig's arms.

**Trouble in Paradise **

Craig Manning was awoken by the light beaming through the shades. It was a Saturday morning. One of the few days that Craig did not have to go to work. He rose out of bed in his pajamas. Craig took a quick glance at the clock. It was 9o'clock in the morning. Craig walked down stairs. His wife Ashley Manning was already cooking breakfast. The wonderful aroma of blueberry pancakes filled the house.

Craig walked over to Ashley. He kissed her. "Good morning Ash." He said as he sat down at the table. Ashley put down two plates of pancakes. The plate that she put in front of Craig had two pancakes stacked neatly on top of each other with _I love you_ sprayed in wipe cream on the top. The second plate was for their daughter Kylie. Kylie's plate had one medium pancake and two small pancakes formed in the shape of Mickey Mouse with a happy face sprayed in whip cream.

"You still remember my favorite type of pancakes." Craig told Ashley as he kissed her again. "Of course I remember what kind of wife would I be if I didn't remember?" Ashley said as she walked up the stairs and awoke their daughter Kylie. Kylie ran down the stairs. She hugged her father and then sat down to eat he pancakes. "Thank you Mommy." Kylie said. "You're welcome honey." Her mother replied. "Good morning daddy." Kylie then said. "Good morning honey." Her father answered.

"Oh and before I forget Paige, Spinner, Marco, Ellie, Jimmy, and Hazel are coming by today. They were wondering if we all wanted to go to the beach."

"Can we please go daddy." Kylie begged.

"I guess we can go. I need to talk to mommy for a minute okay Kylie. Finish your breakfast."

Craig and Ashley walked into the other room. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Craig asked Ashley angrily. "I forgot. I'm sorry I just didn't think it would be a big deal." Ashley answered.

"Well it is. Will you please start discussing things with me first before you decide that we are going to go and do them. What if I had something planned." Stated Craig.

"Did you?" asked Ashley. "No, but I might some day. So please tell me about it before we have to go." Craig said. "Okay I'll tell you about it. I'm sorry." Said Ashley.

"Okay well I forgive you. Now lets not fight and go finish breakfast." Craig said he kissed Ashley and went into the kitchen. Kylie was done with her breakfast. "Auntie Paige and them will be here soon so let's get you ready." Said Ashley as she picked up Kylie and took her to change. Craig went upstairs to change too.

Kylie came out. She was in a cute pink and orange one-piece bathing suit. She also had a skirt that went over the bottom half. She got her beach toys and flip-flops and was ready. Craig changed into his Black swim trunks that had a guitar on them and the matching shirt. Ashley changed into a peer black two-piece bikini bathing suit. She put on some shorts over. She got sunscreen and her flip-flops and was ready to go. The heard a honking noise outside. Craig Ashley and Kylie got into the SUV.

Once they got to the beach Marco volunteered to watch Kylie so Craig and Ashley could have some alone time. Craig and Ashley walked down the beach. "Craig I love you." Said Ashley. "I love you too Ash."

"Craig I was wondering do you want to have another child?"

"Now Ash?" Craig asked.

"Yeah now. I want to have another child now so when he or she grows up I won't be old. I want to be the cool mom. I remember I hated having an old mom sometimes because she never liked the same things I did." Ashley said trying to make a point.

"I guess we could try. Another child wouldn't be so bad. This time I hope it's a boy so we can have a girl and a boy." Craig said. He leaned over and kissed Ashley. "Craig I'm glad I got pregnant when I did. If I didn't get pregnant then things wouldn't be how they are now." Ashley said.

"Oh and before I forget Craig we have that high school reunion. I want to go do you?" Ashley asked. "Sure I'll go when is it?" Craig asked.

"It's Thursday." Ashley said.

Her and Craig walked back to where everyone was. "Are we all ready to go?" asked Ashley.

Once they all got back to the house Kylie took a nap. Craig and Ashley sat down on the couch and watched T.V. Craig turned the T.V. off. He bent over and kissed Ashley's neck. "Craig stop… wait no don't stop." Ashley moaned. "Craig can we do this when Kylie is gone?" Ashley asked. "Okay tomorrow she is going over to Marco's. I'll go call him okay." Craig said this and then went and called Marco.

Craig came down from upstairs. "Tomorrow Kylie is going to go over to Marco's so we can have the house to are selves." Craig said. Ashley kissed him and then went to go check on Kylie. She was up now. Ashley picked up Kylie and handed her to Craig. "I'm going to make dinner okay." Ashley said. She started pre pairing Spaghetti and salad.

Once dinner was finished Ashley started to clean up the kitchen. Kylie was watching T.V. with Craig. "Kylie what is this?" he asked her. "It's Kim Possible Daddy!" she said as she returned her eyes upon the television. "Kylie time for your bath." Ashley said as she picked up her daughter. She carried her up stairs and gave her a bath. Ashley grabbed a towel and dried her daughter off. "Go get into your pajamas and I'll be right there. She ran into her room and put on her pajamas.

Ashley walked down the stairs to Craig. She kissed him on the neck and then on the mouth. "Yum tastes like spaghetti." She said. "Yes I know tastes like spaghetti. So tomorrow Kylie will go over to Marco's and we will have the house to are selves." He replied. "Good now I have to go tuck Kylie in and then I need to take a shower." She said as she began to climb the stairs.

Once Kylie was tucked into bed and asleep Ashley went down stairs. "I thought you were going to take a shower?" Craig said. "I am but I need _everything _first." Ashley said as she grabbed Craig and pulled him upstairs into the bathroom. She turned on the water. Craig had a puzzled look on his face. "What you don't want to take a shower with me?" she asked him. "Fine more water for me." Ashley said as she began to undress. "No, no I'll take a shower." Craig said as he began to undress too. They got into the shower and began kissing the hot water was pouring down on them. Craig pulled Ashley closer to him. "Craig I don't want to do _that_ right now tomorrow is when we do that. Right now I just want to kiss you." Ashley said as she pulled her body a few inches away form Craig's. "Okay just kissing." Craig reminded himself.

Once they got out of the shower they got dressed in their clothes and went to bed. Ashley rested her head on Craig' chest and laid there. Craig put his arm around Ashley's waist and slowly began to doze off until he heard a crash. Craig jumped up causing Ashley to jump too. Craig ran and got Kylie. They all went downstairs to see what the noise was. Craig could see headlights through the window. Craig gave Kylie to Ashley and went outside. He saw his father's car. "I told you to come back to me but you didn't so you must pay the consequences." Craig heard his father's voice say as the car began to pull away.

As Craig got inside he began to tell Ashley everything. After Craig told her this she went and tucked Kylie back in bed. She went back downstairs and hugged Craig. "Craig let's go back to sleep we will take care of this in the morning." Ashley told her husband. Craig took one of his bi-polar pills and went back to bed.

The next morning Craig took Kylie over to Marco's and told Marco everything and to keep an eye on her. As Craig arrived to the house he went inside and didn't see Ashley down stairs. He went up stairs and he found her. Ashley was standing there wearing a black corset and black silk underwear. Craig's eyes widened. They both began to undress each other quickly and went under the sheets. Before anything happened Craig sat up and said "We need a condom." "No we don't I want to get pregnant remember." Ashley said as she started to kiss Craig's neck. "Right." He said quickly returning to his business.

It was a Thursday now and Ashley and Craig were both in the bathroom waiting for the timer to go off. "Bing!" It went off. Ashley checked the stick. She began to smile. "Craig I'm pregnant!" she said as she walked over to him and hugged him. "Yes. Now we will have another baby. We are going to be one big family." He said as he hugged his wife. "Now let's get ready for this reunion." Ashley said as she unlocked the bathroom door.

Chapter to The reunion

Craig and Ashley walked into their old high school. The first person that Craig saw was Emma he went over to talk to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Well me and Manny decided to go to this reunion instead of the other one." Emma said as Manny walked up to them. "Craig. Hi!" Manny said greeting him. "Hi Manny how have you been?" Craig asked her.

"I'm good. I just got done filming a movie." Manny said smiling. "So how about you?" she asked him.

"I'm good. Ashley and I are great. And Kylie is doing great too."

"Really so you and Ash got together after all huh?"

"Yep there she is." He said as Ashley walked over to were they were.

Hi!" Ashley said. "Look Craig I don't feel so good. I think I'm already getting morning sickness." Ashley said grabbing his hand.

"Your pregnant." Manny said puzzled.

"Yeah are second child." Ashley said smiling.

"Look sorry Manny nice seeing you bye." Craig said as he walked away with Ashley.

Once they got outside Craig started yelling. "What the hell was that?" he yelled. "What was what Craig? I didn't feel good okay. This isn't about Manny." Ashley yelled back. "Like hell that wasn't about Manny. You just don't want me talking to her." He yelled back. "Craig it wasn't. I-I…" Ashley ran and threw up in a garbage can. Ashley then started to cry. Craig looked sad. "I'm sorry." She said in between sobs. "Damn right your sorry." Craig yelled. Ashley walked over to Craig. "I can't take this now Craig. If you don't believe me fine don't believe me. I'm spending the night over at Paige's with Kylie. I'll see you when you don't have such a temper" Ashley said as she began to walk away. "Ashley wait!" Craig cried. "I'm sorry I just figured you didn't want me to talk to Manny. Please come home with me." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her nearer. "Fine Craig well go and pick up Kylie and then go home." Ashley said as she walked closer to Craig. "Kylie's staying the night. Remember?" Craig said right before he kissed Ashley. He then pulled her body against his. He put his arms around her and held her tight. They kissed once more and went home. (Short chapter sorry)

Chapter three The Fall that Changed Everything

It was three months later now. Ashley was starting to show so her and Paige went maternity clothes shopping. They walked into a store called "The Rocker Mom". "The perfect store." Ashley told Paige as they walked in. Ashley went over to a rack that had shirts for $15.99. She found a shirt that said "Pink Floyd" and grabbed it. Out of the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw Craig's dad. Ashley thought she was seeing things and went back to shopping.

After Ashley bought a few things her and Paige headed to the upstairs part of the mall to get nursery things. They decided that they didn't want to get anything until the found out the sex of the baby. Ashley and Paige decided to head downstairs to get something to eat. As Ashley stepped closer to the stairs she felt hands on her back. She figured it was Paige making sure she didn't fall. She was wrong. Suddenly the hands pushed up on her back and caused her to fall. She went tumbling down the stairs. The last thing she saw was Craig's fathers face smiling.

She was then unconscious because she hit her head. The next thing she remembered was going into an ambulance and heading to the hospital. They last images in her mind were Craig and Kylie.

The next morning at the hospital Ashley woke with Craig holding her hand. She held herself up wondering what happened. The next moment Craig woke up. "Where am I?" she asked him. "Ashley your at the hospital." He answered rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Craig what's wrong? You just called me Ashley. You never call me Ashley." Ashley said with a worried look on her face. "Ash we lost the baby when you fell." Craig said as a tear ran down his cheek. Ashley began to cry. Craig got out of his seat and held her. They laid down on the bed. Craig stroked Ashley's hair as she slept. He just sat there and watched her sleep.

While Ashley was sleeping Kylie came into the room and sat on the other side of Mommy. She didn't understand why Mommy was in the hospital or crying. "Daddy why is mommy in the hospital?" she asked her father straightening herself up. "Mommy is in the hospital because she fell down stairs." Her father answered glancing at Kylie for only a second. "Is Mommy going to be okay?" she asked her father. "Yes Mommy is going to be okay." Craig answered picking up Kylie with one arm and putting her on his lap.

Now Ashley was at home she was putting all of the nursery stuff into a closet. Soon Kylie came in and helped. "Mommy please don't cry." She asked. Ashley didn't answer. Kylie went over and hugged her mother's leg. "Everything's going to be okay Mommy. You can always have another baby." Kylie said trying to make her mother feel better. "How do you know about that?" she asked her wiping a tear form her eye. "Uncle Marco told me. He said that's why you and daddy needed the house alone. I'm fine with it I want another brother or sister it would be fun." Kylie said still hugging her mother.

Soon they finished packing up all of the nursery stuff and went down stairs. Ashley told Craig what happened and what Kylie said. He agreed to try and have another baby. Now though Craig was to upset over his father killing his child and almost killing Ashley. Craig went to the police office and told them what happened. They set out a search worrent for him and told Craig that they would find him as soon as possible.

A week later Craig got a call for the police office telling him that they had caught his father. Craig went down to the police office soon after. He demanded to see his father. When he walked up to the ceil he could see his father sitting there. "I told you to come back to me." Were all the words his father spoke. "You bastard. You killed my child and injured Ashley oh and let's not forget you killed Joey." Craig scream. "I didn't kill your slut of a daughter." His father snapped back. "Ashley was pregnant!" Criag yelled back. Craig couldn't do this right now. He went over to the police desk and told them all of the people his father had hurt or injured. After this Craig took a walk and sat down on a bench. Manny walked up to him and sat down. "What's wrong?" she asked. "My father is taking away everything and everybody I love." Craig said as Manny rested her head on his shoulder. "Well he hasn't taken away me yet." Manny said lifting her head and kissing Craig on the lips. Craig didn't pull away. He should have but he didn't, he didn't love Manny he just needed her right now.

As they kissed Paige and Ellie passed by. Of course they saw him and Manny kissing but would they tell Ashley? Hell yes they would. So when Craig got home he didn't see Ashley anywhere. He walked up stairs and saw her sitting on the bed crying. "What's wrong?" he asked her as he walked over and tried to hug her. She pulled away. "You never change, do you? Once something goes wrong you run back to Manny." She said as she got off they bed and picked up a shirt to wipe her eyes with. "What are you talking about?" Craig asked. "Ellie and Paige saw you kiss her. I'm leaving. I don't know where but I am." Ashley said beginning to cry harder.


End file.
